


In Sync

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Geralt aime taquiner Yennefer sur sa taille, mais ça a ses avantages.Cet OS appartient à ValmureEld, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Sync](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951776) by [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



« Tu sais… tu peux enlever ses talons. J’ai juste à me baisser un peu et je peux toujours t’embrasser. »

Yennefer se tourna et regarda Geralt qui était près de la licorne. Elle avait mis ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules pour pouvoir enlever ses boucles d’oreilles. Geralt lui sourit, s’appuyant contre l’encadrement de la porte avec une expression espiègle sur le visage.

« Ce n’est pas pour t’atteindre », dit Yennefer, lui tournant le dos et enlevant l’autre boucle d’oreille pendant qu’elle allait vers son armoire. « C’est pour ne pas disparaître derrière toi pendant les fêtes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à une fête maintenant », précisa-t-il, reposant sa tête sur son avant-bras tout en la regardant affectueusement. « Je t’aime de tout ton un mètre cinquante, Yen. Promet que tu ne porteras pas ça à la maison.

\- Je suis un peu plus grande qu’un mètre cinquante, merci bien. » Dit Yennefer avec humour, se défaisant de sa veste.

« Un mètre cinquante-cinq quand tu es sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Haha. Je pourrai dire de même pour certaine chose de ton armure. Tu as vraiment besoin d’une armure pectorale large comme celle que tu as ?

\- Hé, mon armure sert à quelque chose, tu le sais.

\- Tout comme mes talons », répliqua Yennefer sèchement, accrochant son manteau puis se retournant vers lui. Elle s’avança vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu as tes armes, j’ai les miennes. Donc arrête avec ça. »

Il s’approcha d’elle.

« Même avec ça je suis plus grand que toi.

\- Mais quel bon observateur », dit-elle en roulant ses yeux avant de tirer son col pour qu’il baisse la tête et qu’elle puisse l’embrasser. Elle prit son temps avant de le laisser, appréciant le fait qu’il doive se souvenir de comment faire pour respirer après le baiser.

« Tu vois, je pourrais t’affamer en faisant ça si je le voulais, et qui serait l’idiot ? Moi, ou le loup blanc qui tombe dans les pommes comme une vierge ?

\- Tu dis ça comme une insulte mais les hommes sont plus faibles face à ça que face à des choses comme la vodka, plaisanta-t-il, il y a plein d’hommes qui adoreraient que tu leurs marches dessus avec ces talons, qui les embrasseraient même. »

Elle plissa les yeux mais ne put cacher son amusement.

« Touchée », dit-elle après un moment, croisant les bras et penchant sa tête. « Cependant - elle, se penchant et s’appuyant sur un pied pendant qu’elle enlevait un talon. - Ils empêchent une chose que j’aime plutôt bien.

\- Oh ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé la regardant s’enlever l’autre talon et les déplacer élégamment avec ses pieds avant de se placer juste devant lui « Et qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Elle lui fonça dessus si précipitamment qu’il fit tomber son bras qui tenait l’encadrement de la porte et qu’il recula un peu, un peu surpris alors qu’elle plongeait sa tête sur son torse. Elle sourit chaudement et plaça sa main près de sa tête avant de la faire courir affectueusement le long du torse de l’homme puis elle enveloppa ses bras tendrement autour de lui.

« Je suis à la hauteur parfaite pour écouter ton coeur battre », dit-elle, ouvrant les yeux et lui souriant.

Elle appuya son menton contre son torse et il rit, la vibration de sa voix la réchauffant.

« Ton oreille est pile-poil au bon endroit, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en lui rendant son embrassade et son regard affectueux. « Pourtant, tu m’as bien fait comprendre que tu n’avais pas besoin d’être à côté de moi pour l’écouter. 

\- Non, mais c’est bien mieux que de l’écouter comme ça comparé à la magie, je t’assure. Ta chaleur, la sensation de ton pouls contre ma tête et mes mains…. - elle secoua la tête -, aucune magie ne peut défier ça Geralt. »

Il acquiesça, puis pencha la tête, les séparant le temps qu’il presse un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Tu sais, ils disent que deux coeurs battent en même temps s’ils sont proches », murmura-t-il après un moment, alors qu’ils étaient dans leur chambre à coucher. Yennefer reposait sa tête contre son torse. « Dommage que les nôtres ne puissent pas le faire. 

\- Comme si ça avait avoir avec la valeur de notre relation, grand romantique, taquina Yennefer. En plus, je pense qu’ils peuvent le faire en quelque sorte. Le mien fait trois battement contre un pour le tien.

\- Quatre », corrigea-t-il mais Yennefer secoua la tête.

« Oh non chéri. C’est trois. Tu es toujours un peu perturbé à côté de moi, donc j’ai pris ça en compte. »

Il pouffa et secoua la tête.

« Bon même », dit-elle après, le ton presque triste, « J’aime bien l’idée. Même si elle est très fantaisiste. »

Sans la prévenir, les mains de Geralt s’agrippèrent fermement sur l’arrière de ses cuisses, la faisant glapir de surprise tandis qu’il la remontait vers lui. Il lui sourit narquoisement et elle le regarda, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes entourant ses hanches instinctivement pour ne pas qu’elle tombe. Il la portait sans effort, ses muscles étant bien forts grâce ou à cause de nombreux combats.

« Et voilà », sourit-il, baissant un peu la tête. « Maintenant nos coeurs sont au même niveau, au lieu que le mien soit sur ton oreille et le tien dans mon estomac. »

Elle rit, secouant la tête et se pressant plus contre lui pour l’embrasser encore une fois.

Cette fois, elle sentit son propre coeur battre contre le sien, et découvrit qu’il avait raison en effet.

Mais elle n’avait pas l’intention de le lui dire.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment aimé le traduire, c'était trop chou !   
> À bientôt,   
> Kinaï


End file.
